


I Hate My Tail!

by Esloriath



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute Rin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Tails, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esloriath/pseuds/Esloriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto sends Amaimon to teach Rin one of the joys of having a tail. AmaiRin, MephiRin</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate My Tail!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was one of my more popular stories over on FFN, so I thought I would X-post it over here for the people who don't frequent the other site. Enjoy!

Mephisto's office was strewn with odd objects, strange items from all across Japan. Clothing, figurines, candy... It interfered with his nonexistent personal space. Amaimon nipped at his thumbnail thoughtfully as he listened to his older brother speak. "Playing with his tail, you say?"

"Another lesson, of sorts." Mephisto's mouth curled into a smile and he leaned his chair back. "Isn't he kind of cute? And so new to the pleasures of being one of us..."

The younger brother shrugged. "I suppose he's cute, if a little rough around the edges. I'll do it. Do you wanna watch?"

"I'll wait until after his lesson. I'd much rather catch him enjoying it of his own free will."

Amaimon rolled his eyes at the pervy man, exiting the room. Surely it was strange for Mephy to send the one with the glasses on a mission, just to satisfy his own wants? He pursed his lips, droopy eyes surveying the rundown dormitory in boredom. He may as well try to have some fun, difficult as it was.

He inconspicuously strode down the corridors, sensing his brother's presence as a sweet fragrance. He smelled a hell of a lot better than Mephisto's aura, that's for sure. Peering around the irresponsibly open bedroom door, he observed the younger demon laying around on his stomach with volumes of shoujo manga strewn about. And he couldn't even feel the Earth King standing right outside the door! So naive...

Rin's tail innocently swayed to and fro in response to the story in his hands, his brows furrowed in concentration. His katana lay across the room on a desk, so Amaimon sprinted in at top speed and pounced on the unsuspecting back.

Rin yelled in surprise and curled up slightly. "OUCH! OH GOD, MY BACK!"

"I'm not that heavy." Amaimon pouted, the free reactions so much better than teasing Mephy. He straddled the demon's legs, knees locking the thin arms in place. "Class time!"

Rin recognized the voice. Hell, there was no way he couldn't after that humiliating encounter in the theme park, where he'd been helpless to fight off the other. "G-get off! That shit hurts!"

The foul language almost shocked him, coming from such a pretty face. He supposed it wasn't too fun to lay trapped under your elder brother, who may or may not feel like taking advantage of you. "Oh stop it. I'm not even here to hurt you."

Rin's useless struggles refused to halt, and he continued cursing and twisting. He wouldn't turn his head to look behind him, but his tail-conveniently between Amaimon's legs-thrashed and wrapped around the demon's arms to tug at them. Huh, maybe he wouldn't have a boring day after all.

He reached forward to grab Rin's tail, yanking at it. The struggles abruptly ceased with a screech. Rin usually tried to keep his tail away from being touched, since the only feeling he'd ever gotten from it was pain at having it jerked too hard. He didn't want ANYONE to touch his tail. EVER.

Amaimon gave another painful pull. "Does this hurt?"

"Yes," Rin shrieked, "Stop! Y-you MENACE!"

He couldn't help smiling at the unexpected fervency with which the younger brother reacted. He'd taken every punch at the amusement park like such a man, but now he squeaked like a girl... Well, every demon had a weak spot, and that was his tail.

"Hmmmm... As fun as this is, I was asked to do something else..." Amaimon sighed, resigned that Rin's reactions wouldn't be nearly as entertaining when it came to pleasure.

Rin couldn't believe himself. That idiotic yanking hurt, damn it! Sure his tail was useful for looking cool, but he thought the cons outweighed the pros. He wished he never had it! Amaimon's knees dug uncomfortably into his arms, and his pelvis was pressed into the mattress in a mortifying manner. Then he realized his what his tail kept thumping into...

His face grew warm and he froze, trying to still his tail as well. The appendage shook with the effort, wrapping around his trapped arm.

Amaimon blinked, not aroused in the slightest by the halted-and unintentional-ministrations, even though the uncontrollable tail intrigued him. It felt like giving a virgin sex-ed with a hands-on education. He scratched his chin. "Well, I guess now I should start."

"Go away." Came the muffled threat. "Don't start anything."

"Does it hurt when people pull your tail?"

"What the hell do you think? I HATE my tail!" Rin's hands clenched into fists.

Amaimon reached forward to grab the furry end moved it close enough to examine. "You should be thankful you have it. Have you ever taken the time to touch it?"

"No! Why would I do tha-" He broke off with a startled squeak when the Earth King lightly ran a nail down the length of his tail. He glanced up at the unconventional noise, unaware that anyone was capable of sounding like that.

Poor Rin was a mess, trapped against the bed in unwilling arousal. He turned his head to give Amaimon a bewildered look, a flush crossing his face. "Stop it, that's wei-"

Delighted, Amaimon cut him off again with a gentle stroke as if he were petting a cat. This was fun! Mephisto, damn him to hell, sure had told the truth about how cute Rin was. He just hadn't known that the foul tempered little demon would be so... So docile.

A confused moan rose in Rin's throat, making him want to run away as fast as possible. Of course he'd masturbated, like any teenage guy, but most teenagers didn't have to deal with the added pressure of an extra appendage. One that either hurt terribly or-like now-felt ten times as good as touching his cock.

The older demon grinned slightly, holding it with both hands in a snug grip, and moved his hand all the way to the furry tip where he nipped with his canines. Rin's entire body jerked at that before literally melting beneath him, a loud sigh parting his lips.

"Aren't you glad you have me as your ~teacher~?" Amaimon sang, running his tongue along Rin's tail as his fingers pulled his pants far enough to stroke the place where skin met fur. His reply was an incomprehensible string of moans. "If you just touch this, you'll feel so much better than being with some girl!"

When he tugged at the tuft of fur with his teeth, simultaneously pumping Rin's tail near its base, the helpless male gave a loud cry and shuddered wildly. He went limp, not even noticing the purr leaving his mouth.

With a satisfied twist of his mouth, Amaimon hopped off, enjoying the way his little brother sat up and looked at him in disbelief with unfinished pleasure.

"Well~" He smiled sweetly. "Now that you know what to do, you're all set! You can finish yourself off."

* * *

Once he reached Mephisto's office-giggling at the amusing memory-Amaimon flounced past his brother to the window. The principal smiled at how quickly the encounter seemed to have lasted.

"I left him to deal with the rest." The green-haired demon unwrapped a lollipop. "If you want your show, you'd better hurry. He looked a little frustrated."

Mephisto clapped as he flounced by. "Oh I bet he was sweet! Trying to figure out what was wrong with him!"

Rin sat up, gaping at the vacated doorway. Shit! Who gets someone that horny against their will, then leaves them alone without even finishing! His big blue eyes glanced at his erection in almost trepidation. He surveyed his tail, thumping against the bed, and slowly took hold of it.

Nonono, eww, this was so gross...

He stroked it the same way Amaimon did earlier, startled at the instant moan stuck in his throat. It felt... good. Really good!

He bit his lip and laid across his back, pumping it. "Mmmmm...Oh damn..."

Rin's tail thrashed in his grip, the tip wrapping tightly around his wrist as if to keep it closer. He couldn't help moving, writhing against the mattress in tandem with his strokes. What if he-

When his teeth gently closed over the appendage, Rin's hips jerked upwards and he gave a pleased keen. His body-though wriggling about-felt loose and relaxed but for the urgent need between his legs. He didn't notice the small dog enter and sit on the floor, watching him.

"Unnnn..." He gasped around his tail and arched. Rin couldn't say how long that went on before he came, without even touching himself, a low whine accompanying it.

His eyes closed for a moment, but a startled shriek left his mouth when he saw the man at the foot of his bed. Mephisto, with his chin resting in one hand, grinned appreciatively, tapping a finger on his leg.

"GET OUT!" Rin yelled, sounding far less masculine than he meant to.

The older demon crawled towards him for a moment before pouncing-reminiscent of Amaimon in seriously disturbing ways.

"But you're soooo cute!" He squealed, glomping Rin within an inch of his life. He hooked his legs around him, his own tail coming out to tickle the boy's nose. "I just can't HELP myself!"

Rin sneezed, wriggling beneath him. Still dazed from his orgasm, the principal's tail didn't quite register in his muffled brain.

"Mm'not cute!" He grumbled, shamelessly pinching his hip to try and get him off. "How did that demon get in?"

"Oh, it was just a summon." Mephisto dismissed(lied) airily. "I told him to explain one of your tail's many uses! So you have me to thank!"

"Get away from me, you PERVERT!" Rin squealed, embarrassed beyond believe. "That didn't mean you had to come WATCH me!"

"Oh Rin, I'm just doing you a favor!"

And with that, Mephisto went to work on Rin's tail yet again.

* * *

Rin decided he didn't hate his tail anymore, even if Mephisto gave it a pervy tug every chance he got. He thankfully saw no more of Amaimon, but that didn't mean the demon wasn't around. He looked back at his tail, swaying playfully behind him, and reached for it.

Thank god Yukio had another mission.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Well, what can I say? This story has gotten so much love that I couldn't resist giving everyone a little more debauchery ;) You can consider it a continuation, a chapter 2, a sequel... Whatever, really! And of course, I don't own any of the characters. :( Of course not...

And it's probably a little OOC. _ I hope not, though.

* * *

A flock of birds fluttered past the window of the office. Mephisto wanted to shoot them.

He glared down at the open window of the student dormitory in aggravation – through it he could easily see that Okumura Rin, his lovely brother and student, sat at a desk working diligently at homework. One would think that any school administrator would jump for joy at seeing their problem student doing a good job, but... Technically he wasn't!

Rin sat with his chin resting on a hand, lazily tapping a pen against his paper. Half-lidded eyes widened and intently followed his tail as it drew imaginary swirls into the air before him. No one could miss the faint flush on his cheeks.

That damn boy had teased him for weeks! Mephisto frowned. Rin didn't exactly realize that he was doing so, but there was no way a demon of Mephisto's caliber could miss the way he paid extra attention to the tail! His blue eyes were constantly drawn to its increasingly energetic movement, he sometimes ran its tip across his skin...

It was an incredibly distracting sight! His brother had somehow gained the allure of a demon many times his age, without even losing that precious naivety. Mephisto could almost throw something at him.

"Why?" He groaned, pulling his hair over his head in distress. "Why can't he just stop?"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, big brother."

A slinky male draped himself across the back of his chair, nose pressed against his shoulder. When Mephisto removed the hat from his face he was greeted with the sight of Amaimon's huge eyes staring at him from a close distance. His little brother's claws tapped lightly across his bicep.

Mephisto smiled dangerously. "You're one to speak of madness, aren't you? But you're right. It is our little brother."

"Why should he trouble you?" Amaimon smirked back. "I thought you showed him what you wanted."

"He doesn't even realize his allure!" The older demon laughed, albeit harshly.

Amaimon glanced out the window at the sight of a giggling Rin nipping at his tail whilst moving it just out of reach of his sharp teeth.

He looked back with a wicked smile. "I don't understand why you are hesitating. Tease back. Show him what happens to cute kids like him."

Mephisto responded with an appreciative tilt of his head. "And if I decide to share the moment?"

"I can think of a few demons who'd like to play." Amaimon nuzzled his neck.

Rin sighed in boredom. Where was Yukio when he needed a distraction? On a stupid mission, of course! He glared at the ceiling from his stationary spot laying on the floor, then rolled around.

"Stupid Yukio with his stupid mission from stupid clown..." He grumbled, then army crawled to the box under his bed.

He peered to and fro around the room. Then he drew the box out and feasted his eyes upon a worthy stash of manga! Haha! Rin picked one from the top and started reading.

But paused at a sound from outside the door. He frowned – with Yukio gone, he was the only one in this dormitory. Strange...

A number of things happened simultaneously. The door was thrust open to reveal a posing Mephisto, then just as Amaimon began to dash inside it bounced against the wall and returned to smash into his face – Rin himself shrieked and shoved the girly manga beneath his bed as Mephisto pranced into the room.

"My, my! Someone has been a bad boy!" The Principal sang. "Reading dirty books, are we?"

"Get out!" The youngest male squeaked, pointing at the door.

He backed away from the approaching man, then gave a great 'OOF!' as he was thrown over a surprisingly broad shoulder.

"Let go!" He pounded his back with fists, glaring at the demon entering the room. Amaimon reached under the bed and grinned as he drew out the manga. It's cover had a sappy image of a girl swooning in a handsome man's arms.

"Look at this!" The green-haired demon chanted. "Isn't this for girls?"

"No!" Rin yelled defensively.

Mephisto settled on the bed with Rin in his lap, an iron-strong arm across the boy's waist to hold him in place. "Let's have a look then~"

"G-give it back!" Rin reached out as though to take the book back. "You BULLIES!"

"Ooh, Kyo-kun, you're so dreamy!" Amaimon quoted in a high pitched voice, then looked up at Rin with a mischievous smile. "Is Kyo-kun the kind of man Rin dreams of?"

The younger male flushed violently and shook his head. "No! Give it back! Go away!"

"Now don't be crass." Mephisto admonished, inhaling the sweet scent of Rin's aura as he rubbed his cheek against the boy's neck.

Rin's tail unconsciously swatted him in the face. The eldest demon closed his hand around it as the held the boy against him and smirked at him over a small shoulder.

"N-no way!" Rin growled. "You're way to OLD!"

Amaimon gasped a laugh at the gaping face of his elder brother. "Oh-Oh, that's rare!"

He slid in front of Rin, chin resting on one of the boy's knees while his claws played across the other. "Brother, I think you should do something about his attitude."

Mephisto sighed languidly and rubbed his hand briefly across the captive tail – Rin tensed with a sound caught in his throat. Big blue eyes stared holes into the Principal's.

T-This was so weird! Rin nearly quaked. First guys, then tails... And now two guys and tails all at once! "Stop!"

Mephisto casually stroked Rin's tail up to the very tip, where he fluffed up the tuft of hair at the end. The young demon's head fell roughly back against a white-clad shoulder and he gripped the restricting arm across his stomach until his knuckles turned pale; his inhale sounded more akin to a breathy sigh.

Amaimon smiled sharply up at his brothers and ran a single claw down the length of Rin's thigh, gently tearing a hole in the leg of his pants. "See, brother? He's not so tough once you pin him down."

The Principal's gloved hand tightened on the tail and he continued inhaling the dazzling smell of Rin's slender neck. He gave a toothy grin against the creamy skin.

"Q-quit it..." Rin gasped, writhing as Mephisto fondled his tail.

"But you seem to be enjoying it so much!" Mephisto laughed, then growled. "Besides, you've been driving me crazy for weeks!"

"What?" Head still laid back against Mephisto's shoulder, Rin glanced over at him with a bright red face, still mortified about the entire situation. "I haven't done anything!"

"Exactly. You have no idea, and that just makes it worse."

When Mephisto released the tail it wrapped itself around the length of his arm, to his amusement.

"Just relax!" He said, a hand running down Rin's thigh. "Our kind has infinite capacities for pleasure. Don't let it bother you so."

Rin's flush burned like fire as he looked down at Amaimon, still touching his knees. The demon's tongue peeked out to brush against a tear his claw had made, snaking against his bare skin. Amaimon teeth dragged against the skin of his thigh and a bizarre mixture of mocking and desire was on his face.

Then Amaimon slid upwards, rubbing against him, and pressed his mouth against Rin's. He continued running his hands along the younger male's thighs, occasionally dragging his nails.

Rin glared and tried to turn his head away, but his entire body became jelly when Mephisto's hand dipped between his legs.

"Mpf!" He tried to say against Amaimon's lips. The demon could almost have cocked his head to the side. What?

That lasted for a few minutes, Amaimon coaxing Rin's lips into moving while Mephisto drew out breathy moans with his clever hands. Then the eldest of the brothers flipped Rin around and away from a pouting Amaimon.

And oh, what a sight Rin was! He was trying to look angry, but his glazed eyes and open, panting mouth somewhat detracted from that. And how far did that pretty pink flush extend? Mephisto pulled those slender legs around his waist – taking away any ounce of control the boy might have attempted to have.

Amaimon's mouth latched onto the boy's neck as Mephisto grasped Rin's hips and pulled them against him, thrusting upwards. Rin's mind blanked as he fell further against the Principal, breathing heavily. At a long grind his fingers knotted themselves into a head of dark purple hair, and he fell back against Amaimon, unseeing eyes wide.

Amaimon pulled away, frowning. His brother was leaving him out! How cruel~ He moved until he was on the bed behind Mephisto, curled forwards against the warm back. A quirky, naughty smirk sprang to his lips as his hands untucked and slipped beneath the white shirt. When he gripped his elder brother's tail and fervently stroked it, Mephisto stilled and came with a tensing of that hard back and an almost imperceptible shudder.

Ha! That's what he got for leaving out poor Amaimon! With Mephisto out of the way for a bit, he seized Rin and threw the whining demon across his back on the bed.

But uh-oh. Mephisto was shooting a positively evil glare his way, so Amaimon figured he'd better get on his good side straightaway by acting ridiculously cute – if Rin could do it, so could he! His tail unwound from his chest and slipped out of his shirt, waving at his brother as he gave enormous puppy-eyes.

When it looked like Mephisto was about to pounce, Amaimon nuzzled against Rin's heaving chest and his tail entwined itself against Rin's.

That sure got his attention! Mephisto's pupils visibly dilated at the sight – who knew how erotic that could be until they saw it?

Like a coiled spring Amaimon's tail moved against Rin's and both males collapsed into a boneless heap. The Earth King's mouth opened, lips glistening.

"You little minx." Mephisto growled, trailing a finger across Amaimon's lower lip. Poor Rin was barely sentient by that point, a picture of pure debauchery – his hair was mussed, neck arched, eyes watering with the intense jolts of pleasure shooting from his captive tail. His misty blue eyes locked with Mephisto's as he gave a purr.

Amaimon, were he not so far gone, could nearly have cooed with delight at the enjoyment on his older brother's face – surely he wasn't angry anymore! Besides... who could resist tugging on that tail!

Feeling bold enough to tease, Amaimon swayed their looped tails to brush softly against Mephisto's face, moaning his name.

The ensuing smirk was nearly enough to send him running, but he had no time to react as Mephisto bit both tails. Rin came loudly – extremely so – while Amaimon only lasted long enough to writhe against Rin's body.

"That's what happens when you little devils tease." Mephisto warned with a smile, and it was aimed at both of his lovely brothers.

Oh, the joys of having a tail~


End file.
